Amore Gemellagio
by KagsRai
Summary: Kido sakit, Kano dan Seto malah berantem untuk merebut 'kan Kido. Kido malah manja-manja'an saat ia sakit... bagaimana Reaksi mereka? "Orang yang gak Review FF ini, nggak keren..." Ucap Kido (Chapter Terakhir /Thanks for Reading)
1. Chapter 1

**Amore Gemellagio**

 **Disclaimer: KagePro bukan punya saia.**

 **A/N: Untuk Author** _Kagayaku Hoshina_. **Dan arti dari Amore Gemellagio (Itali)** _Sister Complex_.

 **[** _NORMAL POV_ **]**

"Uhuk..! Uhuk..!" Suara batuk kecil dari perempuan berambut Hijau tua memanggil sang pemuda _YellowHoney_ tersebut.

"Aish, sudah ku duga. Kau sakit Kido Tsubomi," Tebak pemuda tersebut kepada perempuan yang sedang sakit, Kido Tsubomi.

"Uhuk.., perempuan yang batuk itu tidak keren.." Ucap nya enteng-entengan, pemuda tersebut berkecil hati dengan jawaban Kido.

"Eih? Kido kau sakit?" Kido menengok dan mendapati saudara nya, lelaki yang berbadan tinggi menyentuh kening Kido.

"Ah etto.. memang aku lagi sakit Seto," Jawab nya kepada Saudara nya yang bernama Seto Kousuke.

"..., perasaan, giliran aku nanya jawab nya gitu amat..," Kido terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban dari pemuda tersebut.

"Perasaan mu kali Kano" Sahut nya kepada Kano Shuuya, Kano menggembung 'kan pipinya, membuat kesan _uhuk_ unyu _uhuk_.

"Ugh.. Uhuk! Uhuk!" Batuk Kido makin parah, dengan sigap, Kano dan Seto membawanya ke kamar nya.

"Istirahat lah." Kata Kano, Kido mengangguk. Kano dan Seto pun meninggal 'kan nya.

 _..Saat Malam.._

Malam pun tiba, dirumah keluarga Kano—Seto—Kido semuanya terlelap puas, kecuali mereka bertiga. Kano dan Seto terlihat menggeliat karena Kido sakit, siapa tahu penyakit nya parah?

"Ngeh.., ke kamar Kido ah, siapa tahu dia sedang minta tolong." Gumam Kano pelan, ia beranjak dari kasur nya dan pergi ke kamar Kido.

Saat ia sampai di kamar Kido, ia membukanya, tampak sorot muka Kano terkejut sekali saat melihat—

"..." Seto tengah menemani Kido tidur, ia berada di samping Kido. Dengan sigap Kano menendang Seto cepat-cepat.

"Ngh...—EHEE?!" Saat Seto menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang terpental jauh sampai kutub utara, cepet-cepet nyari pemanas di ujung kulon.

"Heei! Sedang apa kau tidur disamping TSUBOMI?!" Teriak Kano, Seto memegang kepalanya seraya berdiri.

"Aku 'kan hanya menemani nya..!" Jawab Seto yang agak kesal dengan kelakuan Kano. Kano berbatin..

' _Kamu tuh harus nya ngurusin Momo! Kido tuh hanya milik ku!_ ' Dalam sekejap, Author kejang-kejang liat batin'an Kano.

"Ngh..." Kido sempat memelek'kan matanya. Seto dan Kano pun panik, Kido terbangun.

"Psst! Lebih baik diluar saja! Kido terbangun...!" Bisik Kano yang sedang geregetan dengan Seto, Seto mengangguk.

 _[Diluar...]_

*BRUGH* Suara bising membuat Author terbangun, saat Author lihat. Ternyata Kano dan Seto sedang berantem.

"Hei! Jangan bilang aku tak tahu! Kau pasti melakukan hal yang seperti 'erdelapanbelas!'" Teriak Kano mentah-mentah. Seto menutup kuping nya, ia pun menggelak.

"'Kan dia sendiri yang mau..!" Kano terdiam, ia tak tahu apa yang mau ia katakan. [Ada yang mau jawab?]

"Ya 'kan..., mana mungkin perempuan seperti Tsubomi! Kan pasti akan menjawab _Mana mungkin perempuan dewasa ditemani saat tidur.._ " Seto kehilangan jawaban,

"Atau... kau yang diam-diam ke kamar Tsubomi!" Entah kenapa, tentang hubungan _Seto tidur di kamar Kido_ , berada bagi Kano itu adalah hal yang bisa bikin ia Frustasi. Bagaimana kalau Konoha yang tidur sama Kido? _Hancur Galaxy..._ (;3).

"Haha.. Seto memang aku panggil untuk menemani ku, walaupun itu tidak keren.." Kano sontak terkejut, ia mengenal suara _Ikemen_ tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kido Tsubomi?

"Tsubomi? Bukan kah kau sakit?!" Kano mulai panik, ternyata.. apa yang Seto katakan benar.

"Uhuk..., sudah lah kalian berdua ini.. menganggu tidur ku saja.." Jelas Kido yang agak sedikit kesal.

"Ngeh, baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Aku ingin ke kamar.." Pinta Kano, seraya pergi ke kamarnya.

 _[..Pagi..]_

Matahari muncul lagi dari Timur, ayam berkokok dengan _absurd_ -nya, para CharAnime terbangun dari mimpinya.

" _Ohayou.._ " Sapa sang pemuda _YellowHoney_ kepada hari yang baru. Ia masih mengingat kejadian malam tadi, bahwa, Kido membela Seto. Entah kenapa, _kokoro_ Kano terasa hancur(#Azek).

Sang pemuda tersebut membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat sekitar, tampak masih sepi. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Seto dan mengintip celah Pintu... Seto terlelap tidur. Kano menghela nafas, ternyata ia tidak bersama Kido.

Kido langsung menuju kamar Kano, saat ia buka pintu kamarnya, hal mengejutkan membuat Kano terdiam. Kido terjatuh dari kasur nya dan sorot mukanya seperti lemas sekali. Kano cepat-cepat mengangkat tubuh Kido dan meletakkan nya di kasur.

"Tsubomi? Tsubomi...?" Panggil nya, Kido menatap muka Kano yang sedang panik. Ia tersenyum kecil, seraya berkata..

"Bawa 'kan aku ma- Uhuk..!" Kano mengangguk dan meninggal 'kan Kido sendirian, ia ke layar dan memesan bubur(#Nah loh, malah mirip di Author aja.., keluar beli bubur lewat :v)

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kano telah membawa bubur (lewat) yang cocok untuk ke'adaan ini. Kido melihat makanan nya, ia menggeleng.

"Eih? Nggak mau?" Tanya Kano, Kido mengangguk mantap dan merapat 'kan mulutnya.

' _Padahal aku beli pakai uang jajan..._ ' Apes sekale hidup mu nak! /Ditabok. Kano mengeluh, Kido terkekeh.

"Mama ada perempuan bernama.. uhuk! Kido Tsubomi nggak suka Bubur... uhuk!" Kano mulai tersenyum kembali, ia menyerah 'kan bubur nya kepada Kido. Eits! Kido menolak.

"Kenapa?" Kido membuka mulutnya, Kano terdiam...

 _Krik_

 _KRIK_

 _Kripik(?)_

 _Kraus Karaus(?)_

Cicak numpang eksis didepan kamera buat nangkep adegan KanoKido, saking PD-nya, Cicak tersebut make Tongsis Author. Nggak keduluan bengek itu?

"Su-Suapin?!" Kido mengangguk, Kano sontak terkejut sampai kejang-kejang 7 rupa. Kido tetap membuka mulutnya, Kano terdiam terus dan _re-fresh_ otaknya.

"Mana ada Kido Tsubomi meminta suap kepada orang kece—" Sebelum melanjut 'kan kata-kata yang aneh, dipotong abis oleh Author.

"Bapak mu kece!" Ucap Author yang nyempil-nyempil GJ. Sekejap langsung ditendang sama tuh Cicak eksis.

.

.

"Hah."

.

.

"Udah sono lu **!** Sana ke alam _Shota_!" Teriak Kano seraya menendang Author hingga ke alam _Baka and Shota_.

"Haha..." "Ish.., jadi kau mau aku suap 'kan?" Kido mengangguk mantap, mau tak mau, Kano harus menyuap 'kan ia makan.

" _Say aaaa..._ " Kido membuka mulutnya, dan.. *Haup(?)* sendok kereta api masuk kedalam mulut Kido. Kano menghela nafas pendek, tak sangka, Kido Tsubomi ingin di suapin makan nya.

"Dasar kau..." Kano mencubit pipi manis nya, Kido sontak keselek piso(?).

"Uhuk! Aku jadi keselek nih!" Kido menggembung 'kan pipinya, Kano tertawa dan mengasih Kido segelas air putih.

"Haha, kau lucu saat menggembung 'kan pipi mu" Semburat merah mewarnai muka Kido, Kano tersenyum halus kepada nya, membuat Kido merona.

"Dan kau sangat lucu saat tersenyum..." Gumam Kido dengan suara pelan. Kano menatap wajah nya, dan memegang dagu Kido.

"Hm? Apa kau bilang?" *DagDigDug* Perasaan Kido campur aduk, Kano mendekat 'kan wajah nya ke Kido. Hanya beberapa _Centimeter_ bibir bertemu dengan bibir.

"Aish! Menjauh lah..!" Kido mendorong tubuh Kano, hasilnya nihil. Kekuatan Kido saat sakit lebih kalah jauh dengan kekuatan Kano.

"Ki-Kido..." Ucap nya pelan dan mengelus rambut Kido. Kido langsung berfikiran macam-macam, apakah Kano akan menyata 'kan cinta nya, atau tidak.

"Ugh.. I-iya?" Tanya Kido, ia memaling 'kan mukanya, muka Kano sangat dekat dengan Kido.

"A—" Bersambung.

[Baca! Penting!]

 **Mau Happy Ending/Sad Ending/Crime Ending/Joke Ending?**

 **A/N** : _Minna!_ Ada yang mau mengajukan tentang Ending nya? Kalau Sad Ending, Seto akan beraksi. Kalau Happy Ending itu rahasia (hehehe...), Crime Ending? Bakal banyak misteri yang akan di jalani Kido yang sedang sakit. Joke Ending? Itu rahasia.. (Bwahahah).

 **Please Vote and Review!**

 **Dont forget youre Fav and Foll!**

 **HONTOU NI ARIGATOU! NEE-CHAN! NEKOCHANFLAT!**


	2. Ending

_Amore Gemellagio by SakukiDevy  
Disclaimer: Chara/KagePro bukan punya saia.  
A/N: Pengen namatin nih FF, males banyak-banyak FF tapi nggak di lanjutin._

(iii) Full KidoKano (iii)

~Normal POV~

"Aishiteru Tsubomi.." Ucap Kano dengan tulus, Kido sontak terkejut.

"A-Apa kau bilang?" Dengan muka yang tak percaya, Kano menghela nafas.

"Yang ku bilang adalah.." Tanpa BaBiBu bibir Kano bertemu dengan bibir Kido.

Kido sangat terkejut First Kiss nya di ambil oleh Kano. Ia ingin memberontak, sayang nya... Tubuh ia, entah kenapa tak bisa memberontak.

-Serasa ingin berlama-lama.

"Kau mengerti?" Kido memalingkan mukanya yang sangat merah padam.

Kido tak tahu mau berbicara apa. Kano tersenyum, Kido tambah bingung apa yang mau ia lakukan. Hanya satu yang bisa ia katakan, hanya satu.

"Ai-Aishiteru Yo..." Ucap Kido dengan malu, Kano tersenyum puas.

"Kalau kau sayang pada ku, ayo cempat sembuh dan kencan!" Ucap Kano dengan ala anak kecil, Kido serasa ingin mencubit salah satu pipinya.

"Well, aku sudah sembuh, Shuuya" Jawab Kido dengan gaya Ikemen nya.

"Eeeh? Kalau begitu, ayo keluar dan bermain!" Kano memegang tangan Kido, ia menarik tanganya dengan pelan.

"Bagaiman dengan Seto?" Kano cuma nyengir.

"Ia 'kan sudah punya pacar Kido.." Kido terdiam, mencerna kata-kata Kano.

"APA?!" Teriak Kido dengan tidak elitnya.

"Iya Kido, ia pacaran dengan Ayano-nee!" Sahut Kano, Kano mengambil bubur yang sudah di lahap habis oleh Kido. Lalu menaruh nya di meja (terdekat).

"Dasar bocah satu itu.., ngomong-ngomong nggak panggil Tsubomi?" Sang pemuda tersebut menepuk kening nya.

"Oh-iya, aku lupa Tsubomi... Nama Kido serasa nama panggilan yang cocok (:3)" Ucap Kano dengan mulut berbentuk 'W'.

"Jadi..? Ayo kita ken- maksud ku pergi." Kido tak rela mengatakan Kencan, ia masih kena kata-kata Cool dan (Tidak terlalu) Formal.

-(iii)-

Kano dan Kido pergi ke taman bermain di dekat rumah nya. Kido sangat menikmati waktu bersama Kano, serasa nyaman.

Kano selalu menghibur Kido untuk melupakan penyakit nya tersebut. Tapi, sudah beberapa kali Kido batuk berdahak, dan itu membuat ia ingat dengan penyakitnya.

Sore pun tiba, Kido saat itu sedang tidak elitnya tertidur di bangku taman. Wajah Ikemen nya, serasa Kano sedang kencan bersama seorang pria.

"Khihihihi.., ternyata Kido tidur lucu.." Ucap Kano, lalu ia menggendong Kido ala Bridal Style.

"Ka-Kano..." Sahut Kido, Kano menoleh.

"Tu.. Tubuh ku.. Serasa.. Panas.." Kano dengan sigap, cepat-cepat menyentuh kening Kido.

Panas nya bukan kepalang. Kano sangat terkejut, bahwa panasnya meningkat. Ia langsung berlari menuju RumahSakit terdekat.

-(iii)-

Sudah 3 Hari Kido tak kunjung membaik, hal yang Kido lakukan hanya tidur pulas di ranjang Rumah Sakit.

Kano dan Seto sangat khawatir dengan ke adaan Kido. Takut nya nyawanya melayang.  
Kata-kata yang terakhir Kido katakan adalah saat ia di gendong oleh Kano.

-(ooo)-

"Kano.. Saat aku.. Sudah.. Tak.. Ada.. Aku hanya.. Mau.. Sampai kan.. Satu perkataan.." Ucap Kido dengan sekarat.

"A-Apa itu?" Tanya Kano, Kido tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu dari dulu, dan aku suka Seto. Tapi ingat... Cinta lebih besar dari pada suka.." Setelah itu Kido tertidur dengan pulas.

-(ooo)-

Pada saat jam ini, Seto ada perlu dengan Ayano, ia ada janji. Kano harus menjaga Kido.

"Kau tau Tsubomi? Aku juga cinta dengan mu, tapi saat itu. Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa..," Ucap Kano, seraya mencium kening Kido.

"A.. Aishiteru..." Kano dengan 100% kaget tiba-tiba Kido berbicara.

*PIIIP* Alat untuk mendeteksi detk jantung, secara tiba-tiba.., gambar pada layarnya menjadi garis Horizontal.

Kano langsung memanggil para Suster dan Dokter. Tangisan pilu terdengar di ruangan Kido.

Selamat tinggal Kido Tsubomi.

 _-Tamat-_

Author: Nggak tau mau apa yang di tulis, maaf kalau ada TYPO karena nggak baca ulang. Dan maaf kalau alur nggak sama.

-SakukiDevy—


End file.
